


Zero to Minus Ten

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael thinks Alex only wants him for sex. Alex thinks Michael shouldn't want him at all.They are not kind to each other.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	Zero to Minus Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

“You want me to crawl,” Michael said, curl of bitter heat on his tongue, faint not quite smile sour on his lips. It was a statement. “I’ll crawl for you, Alex.”

“I,” Alex said, and then nothing. Swallowing his own spit. Michael was on his knees almost instantly, easy as if he were made to be there. He looked up from under golden lashes.

“I get it. I’m a fuck up, right? I don’t deserve you, right?” he murmured, warm mouth pressed closer. Warm even through fabric. “It’s ok, I know.”

Alex shook his head, but Michael wasn’t looking at him. His steady, smooth, healed up straight fingers were on the snap of Alex’s jeans. His fingers didn’t shake at all, even when he licked his own lips, like he could smell something he liked. 

“I know, I know, Alex.” The words were whispered into Alex’s skin, while Michael slid down denim and cotton. Hot breath, careful hands. “You’re going to get that guy-- what’s his name, that blue haired dick, Forest? And he’s going to be good to you and you’re gonna hold his hand on the street and serenade him over karaoke, right?” 

The name made Alex flinch. “Guerin,” he hissed, reaching out his hand because his voice couldn’t seem to come up with anything. But Michael was faster, hands sliding off Alex’s thighs and grasping at fingers instead. Alex could have broken the grip easily, but Michael didn’t do anything with it other than press Alex’s hands into his hair. Michael’s curls twisted in his hands almost immediately as Alex hands clutched.

He didn't flinch at the tugging, he smiled, all teeth.

“It’s ok,” Michael said, looking up, still, still, softly, something dark and exhausted in his voice. “I get it. You wanna be with someone you can be proud to be seen with.”

Alex’s hand on Michael’s hair tightened, pulled. Michael didn’t show that it hurt, nothing beyond the grit of teeth and the widening of his smile. 

“Guerin,” Alex whispered and Michael's hands on his skin were slow, careful. 

“Yeah, like that,” he said, showing his teeth. “You don’t have to play anymore. I get it. You can show me.”

“Show you what?”

Michael licked his lips. “You still want me, I can tell. Your terms, Alex. You wanna get your dick wet and then wipe it off and walk away? I’m down for it.”

Alex let his eyes close, but he didn't drop his hands didn't stop touching. “That wasn’t what I wanted.”

Michael laughed for a moment, low and rough and mean. "Yeah, sure. I said I didn't mind. Come on and put it to me, Private."

Alex stared down at Michael, on his knees, hot mouth, curl of tongue. Soft hair tangled in his fingers. He could, people probably had and Michael would let him, more than let, he was practically gagging for it, honey smooth and hungry. Probably would beg if he said the word.

Alex could. Keep him down, stuff his dick into that willing mouth, wipe it off in that hair, zip up and walk away.

He was so fucking angry, he could bring it all out and Michael would take it with that faint, challenging smile. The bitter, hard eyes, the expectation that this was who Alex was. 

And then, it came to him, the deep, hidden vein of him, the teenager he'd been who'd fought so hard. Who had seen Michael Guerin, lonely and tired and still hopeful, and wanted so desperately to be good to him.

If this was who Alex was now, Michael should run like hell. But he wouldn't. He thought he deserved it. The hope was gone. He thought Alex was going to use him, walk away, and what, be with some other guy in public?

Michael looked up at him, golden lashes and something starving, exhausted, in his eyes that wasn't quite smothered by resentment. "Bet I can make you come better than him. Bet I'll always have that," he whispered. And for a moment, Alex forgot everything else and saw red.

"Bet I make you come better than Maria," Alex hissed back. "What is your point?" 

Michael shrugged. "Can I suck your dick or not?" 

Alex closed his eyes to say no. "Go for it."

Michael smiled, all knives and that deep shattering hunger and he went for it. No more hesitation. His mouth was fire on Alex's skin, always. Tongue and heat and every inch of his throat opening up for Alex's cock like conquered territory. He could almost see the line of it when he thrust and that was--

Alex felt his own groan more than he heard it, deep and harsh. His hips jerked while hands clutched at his thighs, his ass, not pulling him, letting him set the pace. As hard as he wanted to go. His hands tangled up in curls, dragging.

It didn't last. It couldn't. Michael made a noise, like he was choking. Wet eyed, face gone pink while he swallowed drool and come. Tear tracks on his skin. He half collapsed and Alex watched him, still dazed himself, watched him fucking swallow.

Michael on his knees, sucking in air like he'd just been sucking Alex. Then he looked down, wet lashes. Blank expression.

What had he said right before-- zip up and walk away. Michael should run away from him but he wouldn't. Alex tried to breath, to catch his breath.

He didn't let himself think anymore. His voice when it came out was cracked, the pitch off. There was sweat on his thighs, no come, Michael had swallowed it all.

"I'm going to sing you karaoke, ok?" He heard himself say. He reached down again, stroking instead of pulling. Soft hair, curls in tangles. 

"W-what?" Michael whispered, rough, destroyed. Like he'd just had a dick pounding his throat. He hugged himself in a way that had to be unconscious.

"I'm going to sing you karaoke," Alex said, still petting Michael's hair. "Right now. After I make you come. We'll find someplace that's open and I'm going to hold your hand and sing you fucking karaoke. Ok?"

Michael's eyes were wide, still wet. His mouth was red. "Ok."


End file.
